Ange à lunette
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: OS Kurotsuki inspiré de la chanson "Flamme à lunette" (Jack, et la mécanique du cœur), Tsukishima a perdu ses lunettes et va croiser un chat noir dans sa rue. Homophobe ou autres, cassez vous. Et les autres bienvenue et bonne lecture OwO-Kuroo/Eren-
Oya oya oya ! OwO

Voici le première OS posté sur ce compte, que j'ai écris pour me rattraper d'une gaffe faites à mon petit ange qui n'a pas apprécié que je lui morde les fesses OwO''... Je l'ai écrite en écoutant « Flamme à lunette » de Dyonisos (Jack, et la mécanique du cœur) qui m'a servit d'inspiration pour ce texte de Kurotsuki =w= ~ Je vous propose donc de l'écouter en lisant ce qui va suivre =w= N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (Positive ou négative tant qu'elle est constructive ça me va) et même une simple petit review pour dire si elle vous a plu ou non OwO ! Pas besoin de précisé : Homophobes et autres personnes peu ouvertes d'esprit ne restez pas ici ça ne sert à rien =w= -Kuroo/Eren-

* * *

OS Kurotsuki

« Ange à lunette »

Il est au milieu de cette rue, un jeune garçon à l'air perdu, se plaignant d'avoir égaré ses lunettes, mais qu'il n'a pas voulu les mettre car il trouvait qu'elle lui faisait une drôle de tête. Il était plutôt grand, blond avec les yeux orange et jaune, plutôt fin, il se releva après avoir cherché sur le sol, continuant de chanter sa complainte. Un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était parti en ville achetait ses médicaments, entendit la chanson du petit blond, il fut attiré par sa voix douce et angélique, et quand il le vit, il eut une sensation de coup de foudre, alors il s'approcha petit à petit de lui, décidant de le rejoindre au chant. Il lui fit une légère morale, un sourire en coin, disant qu'il était dangereux de n'en faire qu'à sa tête quand ça peut vous coûter les yeux. Le chanteur fut un peu surpris d'être coupé dans sa musique, il lui répondit qu'il n'en avait que faire d'y voir flou, tant qu'il pouvait continuer de chanter et d'embrasser, il fermait les yeux pendant ces moments-là de toute façon. Le chat noir n'était plus bien loin du lunetteux, il était absorbé par celui-ci, et il voulut lui proposer de l'embrasser, son cœur émet ta alors un tic-tac : « - J'ai entendu une sorte d'horloge... qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-Rien d'important ce n'est que la pluie...  
-La pluie?, le garçon souleva un sourcil d'un air moqueur, je ne sens pourtant aucune goutte -Elle n'est encore que légère, puis-je te prendre dans mes bras. Pour t'embrasser .  
-Sous cette pluie ?  
-Oui allons-y »  
Le blondinet sourit malicieusement au jeune garçon, il se retourna dos à lui et se recula, reprenant la musique, se faisant fixer par son spectateur qui était tombé sous le charme. Il chantait, et expliqué dans ses paroles qu'il pouvait se perdre en seulement quelques pas dans sa rue, qu'il n'osait plus regarder le ciel droit dans les yeux par peur de le confondre avec les feuilles bleues des arbres et de se cogner à leur tronc : « Je n'y vois que du feu... »

Ce moment était tellement magique pour le duo, qu'ils oublièrent de se présenter, ils étaient justes tous les deux dans leurs mondes sans personne autour : « Tu sais, il me faut te faire un aveu, je t'entends mais je ne pourrais jamais te reconnaître, et je pourrais même facilement te confondre avec un chat noir »

Cette remarque fit légèrement rire de le concerner, et comme solution à ce problème, il lui répondit qu'ils leur suffiront de se coller l'un à l'autre et d'attendre le bruit de la pluie sans goutte, ils pourront même garder les yeux fermés. Le garçon à lunettes eut de légère rougeur quand il se rendit compte que son partenaire de chant se tenait tout juste en face de lui, il détourna le regard avec une moue agacée, il continua ses paroles, prévenant de tous ses défauts le garçon au large sourire de chat, qu'il était têtu, capricieux, direct, colérique et tout en disant ça il ferma les yeux : « quand la musique s'arrête... j'ai du mal à rouvrir les yeux... »

Kuroo le trouva juste adorable, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Pour lui, ce garçon était parfait, il en était déjà amoureux après ce moment passé à ses côtés, ce contact fit plisser les yeux du petit chanteur à lunette, et pour le rassuré et le détendre, il lui re chantonna tout doucement leur refrain : « Je n'y vois que du feu... ». Remarquant que cela marchait, il se remit à la chantonnait mais cette fois ci, son ange le rejoint, relevant petit à petit les yeux, il se rapprochèrent... tic tac.., la pluie s'intensifia, à la dernière phrase, Tsukishima regardait dans les yeux son chat noir, tic tac, la douleur dans la poitrine du garçon s'intensifia, ses mains tremblèrent mais il ne décrocha pas son regard du blondinet, leurs visages se rapprochant, TIC TAC ! La pluie devenait assourdissante, leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent, il pouvait sentir la respiration de son jeune amour contre sa peau, il se sentit l'embrasser brièvement avant que tout devienne noir, la pluie légère s'étant transformer en averse et en tonnerre, il tomba sous la douleur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, la musique avait laisser place au bruit du vent dans les arbres bleu, ce baisé fut beaucoup trop pour son petit cœur trop fragile. Il referma les yeux, sa tête reposant contre son oreiller, il se laissa rêver de son petit chanteur à lunettes, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage : « J'ai perdu mes lunettes.. »


End file.
